Llévame al baile
by DianaJanePotter
Summary: Tres merodeadores deciden ayudar a su amigo organizando un baile para rematar la conquista a una pelirroja.


Una pelirroja estaba sentada en su sillón rojo favorito de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, leyendo un libro, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sus ojos verdes y brillantes miraban las letras pasar frente a ella. El fuego iluminaba su fino rostro y su blanca piel. Los dientes de Lilianne Evans pillaban su labio inferior, con nerviosismo. Unos pasos frente a ella, había unos chicos susurrando palabras. Lily dirigió la vista hacia ellos, y los observó. Sus ojos se conectaron inmediatamente con unos chocolate, que le devolvieron la mirada con intensidad. Ella apartó la vista, confundida y sonrojada, para volverla hacia su libro; pero una bella sonrisa adornaba sus labios. James Potter, capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, la miró embobado. Después, se removió el cabello negro azabache más de lo que estaba, si podía ser, con suficiencia. Sabía que los años de insistencia estaban dando su fruto. La bella pelirroja sería suya. Suya y de nadie más. Y robaría su corazón, como lo había hecho Lily años atrás siendo ella misma y nada más. Al menos, ya no le lanzaba maleficios cada vez que lo veía por los pasillos. Y había dejado de llamarle Potter, para llamarle por su nombre de pila: James. Sonaba tan dulce pronunciado por sus labios.

—Eh, Cornamenta... ¡James! —dijo una voz. Esa voz pertenecía a Sirius Black—. Chicos, lo hemos perdido —dijo a Peter Pettigrew y a Remus. El primero soltó una risilla divertida.

—Pues yo creo que lo perdimos hace años —dijo Remus Lupin mirando con sus ojos dorados a un embobado James, con resignación.

Sirius o, también como lo llamaban sus amigos, Canuto, se levantó y le dio un golpe en la nuca a James, lo suficiente fuerte para que volviera a la realidad.

—¿Qué queréis, joder? ¿No veis que estaba ocupado? —dijo James sobándose la nuca dolorida.

—Te vamos a ayudar. Oh, sí, lo haremos —dijo Sirius con extraña voz y un brillo en su mirada gris. Lo que significaba que se le había ocurrido una buena idea.

—Con el permiso concedido por McGonnagall, lo tenemos todo hecho —dijo Sirius.

—Sí, ¡ahora el problema es saber cómo le vamos a decir a Evans que vaya al baile con él! —dijo un Remus alterado, haciendo gesticulaciones con las manos.

—Se llevan bien, ¿verdad? Pueden ir como amigos. La mañana de antes, James puede enviarle un lirio blanco con una nota, y que esta diga que si quiere ir con él al baile—sugirió Peter.

—Peter, déjame decirte que eres un genio y que tu poca masculinidad por una vez nos va a ayudar. Pero si algo sale mal, esto será culpa tuya —dijo Sirius.

Mientras mantenían esta conversación, estaban caminando por unos pasillos hacia la Sala Común. Encontraron a un James tumbado en el sofá y jugando con una snitch, distraído. La atrapaba, la liberaba con delicadeza y la volvía a atrapar. Los tres merodeadores restantes le contaron el plan. James accedió entusiasmado.

—Cornamenta, vendrá. Sé que lo hará —dijo Remus para tranquilizar a su amigo.

James respiró seguido tres veces. Se abrochó un botón de la camisa azul algo ajustada que llevaba puesta Estaba realmente nervioso, las manos le sudaban y las gafas las tenía algo torcidas. Se las puso rectas y miró a su alrededor. La sala común estaba llena de gente que bailaba una canción movida. Sin duda, sus amigos sabían organizar un baile. Sirius bailaba con una chica rubia muy pegado a ella y sudado, incitándola a que siguiera sus sensuales movimientos. Remus, a su lado, le daba apoyos. Peter comía en una pequeña mesa que había cerca de la chimenea. Al menos, estaba hecho con permiso concedido por McGonagall. La nota para citar a su amada pelirroja la había escrito con todo el amor que podía poner. Se había dejado el corazón en ella. Sin ayuda de Remus. Era _suya_. De repente, por las escaleras de las chicas bajaba Lily. _Su_ Lily. James quedó en estado de shock, sin saber qué hacer. Ella se veía realmente guapa. Llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda por la rodilla, a juego con sus ojos, algo escotado, y maquillada naturalmente. Era _ella_.

—Ahora —dijo Remus empujándole a que se reuniera con ella.

James avanzó con decisión y valor hacia ella. Sus miradas se conectaron. Esmeralda y chocolate. Chocolate y esmeralda. Hasta que Lily bajó la cabeza, nerviosa.

—¿Bailas? —dijo James tendiéndole la mano. Lily la agarró, confundida.

Había caído en las redes de Potter. Potter, quien le invitó a salir cada cinco minutos. Potter, quien le cantó serenatas junto a su ventana y ella moría de vergüenza. Potter, que le sonreía pícaramente haciéndola enfadar. Potter, que hacía lo posible para que cayeran juntos en las actividades por parejas. Potter, que fue con otras chicas para darle celos. James, que se había adueñado de su corazón. Para siempre. Una fina lágrima brotó de los ojos de ella. James se la quitó del rostro, con delicadeza.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó James con preocupación, alzándole la barbilla para poder verla mejor.

Lily negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Comenzó a sonar una canción lenta. James puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, y puso las suyas en la cintura de Lily. Inconscientemente, la atrajo más hacia él. Sus alientos se fundían con los del otro. Y volvieron a perderse en los ojos. Lily fue la primera en romper el contacto visual, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de James. Él, por su parte, colocó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella, y después en su hombro. James cantó la canción en su oído, provocándole escalofríos. Después, empezó a darle pequeños besitos por el cuello. Lily lo sabía. Ahora es cuando había caído. En un impulso, fue ella la que se lanzó a sus labios. Los de ambos chocaron. Se besaban con anhelo. James saboreaba cada segundo de ese beso tan esperado. Lily jamás pensó que haría eso. Pero ya lo había hecho. Se separaron, cogieron aire, y volvieron a unirlos, esta vez más dulcemente. Se movían con armonía. La música había cambiado: ahora las personas daban saltos a su alrededor. Pero ellos no les hacían caso. Ahora eran ellos dos y nadie ni nada más. Lily envolvió sus dedos en el cabello de James, atrayéndolo más hacia sí. Sorprendentemente, fue James el primero en separarse, con los labios enrojecidos y las gafas torcidas. Apoyó su frente contra la de Lily y cerró los ojos.

—Te amo. Estoy enamorado de ti, Lily Evans —dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Unos pasos detrás de ellos, tres chicos miraban la escena.

—Lo hicimos, chicos —dijo Sirius—. Y yo, voy a ser padrino.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Mi inspiración a la hora de escribir este one-shoot ha sido una canción llamada "Llévame al baile", de Pereza.

Diana J. Potter


End file.
